TMNT2012: The Ludicrous Supper
by Graveyard-Shift Writer
Summary: Argument with Mikey? Normal. Meeting a Time Patrolman? Slightly less than normal. Getting dragged into the time stream? Weird but still kind of normal. Recognizing the Time Patrolman as... Okay so maybe Raph has a bit of a problem on his shell.


**The Ludicrous Supper**

Genre: Family/Adventure

Rating: T

Version: 2012

Summary: Argument with Mikey? Normal. Meeting a Time Patrolman? Slightly less than normal. Getting dragged into the time stream? Weird but still kind of normal. Recognizing the Time Patrolman as... Okay so maybe Raph has a bit of a problem on his shell.

**Disclaimer: TMNT does not belong to me, it was created by Peter Laird and Kevin Eastman and belongs to Nickelodeon..**

**Authors note: Let me clarify right now, that I do not like the 2012 show based solely on the fact that they made Michaelangelo a complete idiot, and that bugs me more than anything, seriously Nickelodeon why?**

* * *

Raphael huffed angrily, his magazine falling from in front of his eyes to his chestplate. He started at his door considering leaving his room to go hit Mikey. He wasn't really sure anymore what they were fighting about earlier but whatever it was he was still seriously ticked off. He couldn't go hit his punching bag to relieve anger because all his punching bags were broken beyond repair and he was still waiting for the new ones to be delivered.

"Stupid Mikey... When is he going to grow up anyways? We aren't seven anymore..." He grumbled; when they were little having Mikey around was great, but as they got older Mikey didn't change, he stayed an annoying kid. When was he going to get it through his thick skull they couldn't be kids forever? Now he was just annoying, he couldn't take anything seriously; naming mutants, talking in third person and telling jokes at the most inappropriate times.

Raph got up from his bed and left to the kitchen to get a drink, but not before quickly checking inside of Spikes cage to make sure his foot and water was fresh. It was. Looking at Spike, he wondered how he got Spike in the first place; he couldn't remember, he had Spike as long as he could remember.

He left his room and noticed it was quiet; no one besides him was home right now, ever since they'd been allowed to go outside him and his brothers have gone out every chance they got, and he guessed Master Splinter was going for a walk.

Heading towards the kitchen, he heard a noise coming from Mikey's room, he strained to make out words.

"Find find find find...Where is it? Gotta find." What the heck? That couldn't be Mikey, even his voice wasn't that high... It sounded kind of like a little girl.

Taking out his sai's he quietly crept to Mikey's room. He gazed inside and saw a small green... thing, hunched over a pile of Mikey's stuff.

Suddenly the green thing tensed up and turned to him. It appeared to be a humanoid lizard with light green scales and dark blue spines sticking up from forehead to tail-tip, it's chest and belly were yellow. It had three-toed feet and five-fingered hands, both appendages had claws. The lizard thing had dark blue eyes and blotting it's long lizard face was darker green scales. The lizard thing was wearing a strange dark purple hood with a cape split into two resembling a long scarf, and it also wore two crossing dark purple pouched belts with a turtle-shaped belt buckle.

It smiled shyly "Uh... hello." It said; it had a girlish little voice, it had a British accent too strangely enough. Okay then... there was a little British lizard girl in the middle of Mikey's room, nothing strange about this at all.

"What are you supposed to be?" He demanded.

"Time apprentice, my name is Viv." She said too quickly, suddenly prodding at a stony bracelet around her wrist which began to glow.

Raph narrowed his eyes and approached "What are you -!"

She put her hand in front of him and her eyes briefly glowed purple, and Raphael fell to the ground under intense pressure "Go near me and I'll make the gravity around you so intense you'll be frozen in time!" She threatened.

What... the... heck?

The stones of Viv's bracelet glowed a swirling vortex of blue, purple and pink appeared behind her A deep voice boomed out of it "Vivaldi Parvchelonphryn(**1**)! Where have you been? Young lady, you know you're not allowed to time-jump without me! If your mother knew-!"

"I'm sorry dad! Can you just take me back now!" Viv_aldi _interrupted "Hurry before the timeline gets corrupted."

"Alright, remember to stay still."

And the room suddenly filled with light.

* * *

"_...so irresponsible...trouble! Take away...Life!_"

Raphael dizzily came too, and his hearing tuned in more normally as he gathered consciousness "I'm sorry dad! I really didn't mean for it to happen. I couldn't help it if you beamed us both back!"

"Are you insinuating this is my fault? You're a trained ninja, you should know how to be quiet! And besides, you shouldn't be going to any timeline you want to whenever you want, there are rules to this for a reason-!"

"Dad..." Sigh "There aren't any rules, remember?"

"Well there should be!"

Raphael shook his head and got up. He groaned as his muscles screamed in protests; whatever force had kept him down earlier, it definitely left bruises. His opened his eyes and his vision focused. He saw the little lizard thing Viv standing with some guy that he guessed was her dad.

Surprisingly enough,l he was a few turtles with spikes in his shell, solid green scales and strange silver-and-black full body armor that left out his hands, shell and head, on his hand Raph could clearly see an oddly bright blue metal band around one of his three fingers. Raph could only see his profile but could still see that he had slightly dark spotty scales around his face and light blue eyes.

Then that turtle turned to him and Raph was thrown off completely.

"Mikey?" He said unsurely. The strikingly familiar turtle narrowed his eyes.

"Oh great, he's awake, now his timeline is corrupt for sure." The turtle then looked down to Viv disapprovingly "Now I have to fix your mistake... Again."

"Sorry!" Viv exclaimed exasperated and then crossed her arms with a frown.

"Uh... Mikey, what's going on? What happened to you?" Raph asked, he got up painfully and approached his little... Woah okay not so little brother. Mikey was standing several inches taller than him, there were lines etched under his eyes and on his forehead and even through the armor Raph could tell that Michaelangelo was muscular, undeniably more muscular than him. Raph felt smaller and younger in his presence.

"Mikey?" The older turtle repeated in a faraway tone, his voice was very deep not sounding at all like the Mikey Raph was used to "Been a long time since anyone's called me that." He said with a sigh "But, I suppose Raphael you deserve an explanation, I owe you at least that after so many millennia."

"Millenia?" Raph repeated unconvinced; wasn't that a thousand years?

"You see, I am your brother. The very same from the timeline that you originate. But I am not your brother in the sense that I'm from the future of your timeline. The delinquent here is my daughter Vivaldi."

"It's Viv and I'm not a delinquent."

"**But,**" 'Mikey'cut her off "It gets complicated now, you see in the future in your timeline, I become a Time-Patrolman, as in I worked for Cronos the Lord of Time to make sure that that time flowed smooth and uncorrupted between all alternate dimensions. Timelines lapping over each other happens with a lot more frequency than you'd ever believe... But to me, that was more than fifty thousand years ago. "

Raph felt dizzy all of a sudden "That's crazy. You're what, thirty?"

"Physically, twenty-eight. Actually I'm about fifty-three thousand, seven hundred eighty-six years, ten months, two weeks, three days, seventeen hours, forty-four minutes and 10 seconds... err, 11...12...13..."

"Okay we get it dad!" Viv interrupted, she then continued to explain "We don't age because we live in Null-Time, time doesn't exist there so it doesn't affect us. Even if we leave it we're still exposed to enough of the time magic that it'll affect us for years. Physically, I'm only 11 years old, but in actuality, I'm eleven thousand years old. "

"In a thousand years you only age _one?_" Raphael concluded, shocked.

"Well yes but not exactly," Michaelangelo corrected "She aged normally for the first five or so years of her life, then it slowed down and stopped when she was this age, eight hundred or so years ago. She has a Null-Restrictor that does have her age one year every thousand."

"This is insane!" Raph exclaimed, shaking his head in hopes of regaining what little sanity he had left "This kid is older than recorded time and she doesn't even come up to my belt!"

"I do too!" Vivaldi defended.

"Spines don't count, Vivaldi." Michaelangelo explained. "No, we should probably send your uncle back to his own time now, he's only going to get in the way of our job."

"I don't know dad it might be fun." Viv countered.

"_Fun? _There is no fun in Time-Patrol! We either take our jobs serious or thirtieth century Hollywood will have real Dinosaurs from Dimension X starring in their movies!" Michaelangelo ranted "You remember what happened last time you decided to play with time for _fun, _five hundred and sixty two years ago, all of Dimension G-!"

"I know I know, let it go!" Viv argued "That was centuries ago! It was an accident! How was I supposed to know that star was going to-!"

"We still can't go into Space-Vegas!"

"Hey hey!" Raph interrupted, not able to make sense of this type of behavior from Mikey anymore "As much as I enjoy this familial squabble, I'd like a little bit of time to at least make sense of this crap!"

"Alright, we've got plenty of that." Michaelangelo said, "You can be our guest for a while."

"Mama won't like that." Vivaldi warned.

"Yeah well if you haven't noticed your mother doesn't keep my stones in a pouch on her neck." Michaelangelo coolly told his daughter before snapping his fingers, enveloping them in light.

* * *

"_This _is where you guys live!?" Raphael exclaimed as soon as they phased in front of a house... Okay it wasn't exactly a house, it was more a palace... A palace made purely of glowing blue crystal.

"Only for the last two thousand years," Michaelangelo nonchalantly explained "We used to live in a standard Porphyrophisavian cove."

"A prophro... what?"

"A Porphyrophisavian Cove, it's kind of like glowing, floating bubble in the sky, with a lot more space inside than out, most Porphyrophisavians live in them." Viv cheerfully told them as they approached the front door of the crystal palace, Michaelangelo briefly muttered some dialect under his breath and the door opened.

"What a Porphyrophisavian?" Raphael asked, hoping he pronounced it correctly.

"You're about to see one in three, two..." Viv said, she then covered her ears.

"**Michaelangelo and Vivaldi Parvchelonphryn!**" A loud feminine voice roared, and a reptilian woman wearing an orange hood...scarf...cape-thing similar to Viv's walked to the door. The reptilian woman had bright purple scales with dark blue spines sticking out from the bridge of her snout to the tip of her three-spiked tail, her hands had five clawed fingers, and her feet were talon-like with only two clawed toes. Her hands, wrists, feet, and ankles were all dark-blue like her spines, and she had a pair currently furled wings. The reptilians sides from neck to hips were dark blue. Her eyes were reptile-like and were a striking dark purple color. Like Mikey, she had a bright blue metal band around one of her fingers.

"Hi honey." Michaelangelo stoically greeted, confirming the dragoness to be his wife.

"Don't you 'hi honey' me! You lost our baby in the time stream again!"

"Our 'baby' has mastered three hundred and twelve individual martial arts! I did not lose her, she went on her own. And besides, **I** was busy fighting a giant squid at the time!"

"Oh rich excuse, you're the one always telling our children that ninja's have the universes most impressive multitasking ability ever!"

"Honey be reasonable, we have a guest." Michaelangelo then turned his raging wifes attention ti Raphael, who had been watching and listening with surreality.

The dragonesses eyes widened then softened, making her look embarrassed "Oh my I am so sorry you had to see that! I apologize for my behavior, but it was brought on by my _idiot husband._"

"It's uhh, okay... really. I understand how much Mikey can be an idiot." Raph insisted.

Michaelangelo rolled his eyes "This is Raphael, my brother. Raphael," he turned to him and put an arm around his wife "This is my wife, Catharglaci Parvchelonphryn. Before you ask, she is a Porphyrophisavian, it's a dragon-like sentient species from a different dimension than ours."

"Nice to meet you... uhh... Can I call you 'Cathy' for short?" Raph asked by then he was ignored as Catharglaci turned to her husband with crossed arms.

"I thought you said you wouldn't be visiting your timeline anymore." Catharglaci said softly, there seemed to be something painfully unsaid between them but understood in tone.

"I didn't," he quietly said "Vivaldi decided to _snoop _around my past." He shot his Turtle-Prophyrophisavian hybrid daughter.

Viv tried talking, but then two high-pitched broke the sound barrier "_Daddy's home!_"

Two more reptilian creatures ran into the room and hugged Michaelangelo's leg. Raph guessed that these two must be their sons.

One of them was a turtle like Michaelangelo, but he was bright purple like his mother, and his shell and plastron were dark blue, his shell was also more flat, and he had five fingers instead of three and two talon-like feet, both were only slightly clawed, he too had dark blue spines but they were only from the bridge of his snout to the back of his neck, his eyes were also the same striking dark purple as his mother. He also had dark blue speckles on his face resembling freckles.

The other boys appearance favored his mother, he was more lizard-like, but he was pale green in color, and didn't have any spines. Although he did have a plastron-like plate covering the front of his body that was pale purple in color, he had three fingers and three toes like his father with no claws, and his tail was shorter with three spikes at the end of it, he also had dark purple horizontal stripes on his back, his eyes were light blue like Michaelangelo.

Even with the unexpected oddity Raphael felt in the presence of this family, his heart still swelled with an unknown emotion, even if this Michaelangelo was only kind-of-sort-of his brother, he still felt proud of him for actually having a family of his own.

"Hey there you two," Raph said, he crouched down to their level "What are your names?"

"I'm Brontpter!" The lizard-looking one said cheerfully.

"My name is Caesar!" The turtle-like one told him, equally as cheerful.

"I'm your uncle Raph, it's nice to meet you two." Raph said softly, surprising him.

"These are my brothers," Viv said, her tone affectionate "you can't tell from looking at them, but they're twins. They're, physically, only seven years old. But they're actually twenty-five, we keep a time-magic restrictor on them so that time magic only affects them a little bit, they age one year every ten, we put the restrictor on them twenty years ago."

Holy mother of mutation, these little kids were ten years older than Raph yet they had the mentality and appearance of second graders.

"Will you be joining us for dinner Raphael?"Catharglaci asked kindly.

"No." Michaelangelo immediately said.

"Where are your manners, sweetheart?" Catharglaci asked, trying to keep her tone not angry, she elbowed him hard in the ribs, she looked back to the teenaged turtle "What is your answer?"

"Uhh sure..." Why not? It's not like things could get any weirder.

"Oh great." Michaelangelo muttered and walked away to a different room.

Bronpter and Caesar grabbed one of Raph's wrists, big smiles on their faces "Come on come on!" Brontpter chanted.

Caesar said "We have something to show you!"

They then proceeded to drag their confused uncle to a different room excitedly.

Alone with her mother, Viv attempted to use her ninja skill to slip out of the room, but Catharglaci was not even started with her daughter and stopped her by grabbing her tail "Oh you are not off the hook young lady..."

* * *

"What are you two gonna show me?" Raph asked, he had coaxed them to let go of the wrist under the condition that he kept following them.

"It's a secret!" Caesar said

"No a surprise!" Brontpter chided.

Down the crystalline hallway they took him into a dimly lit room, made of pink crystal instead of blue.

There was a floating, pale blue bubble hovering the middle of the room, inside of the bubble was an large ovular object, it was colored pale purple and had blue and green spots on it..

"What's that?" Raph asked, he poked the bubble but all it did was ripple.

"That's the new baby," Brontpter said "mama had it months ago and said it was gonna hatch into a new brother and sister."

'_So all of them hatched from eggs? Wow... Then again, I shouldn't be surprised, we hatched from eggs to and his wifes a dragon so she probably did too._' Come to think of it, there weren't many reptiles that were birthed anyways. Suddenly the egg started to shake, but only briefly.

"Why'd it just move?" Raph asked.

"It does that sometimes, mama said it's because the baby needs to move around to be comfy." Caesar replied, he looked up because the bubble was too high for him to touch "Daddy says it's going to hatch soon."

"We should leave now, daddy gets mad when someones around the egg." Brontpter said "Come on uncle Raph! Let's go play!"

The started to dragon him by the wrist again "We've got a ton of toys!" Caesar said in a sing-song voice "We can play lots of games!"

"And watch cartoons," Brontpter "Nulltime has all of the TV shows ever made, ever!"

"We like to watch Loony Toons, Pokemon, Ben 10..."

"And Dora, and Code Lyoko and Digimon..."

"And Doctor Who and My Little Pony..."

Raph prayed that they'd stop soon, they didn't.

* * *

Luckily Raph managed to escape the two young twins after several childish games when they became too engrossed in their argument over who made the best lego-castle. Unfortunately, not long after sneaking away from the twins playroom he became lost in the the labyrinth that was his brother palace house. After aimlessly walking around he found himself back to the room with the egg in the bubble, he was surprised to see Michaelangelo, who was staring at the egg that would hatch into his newest child.

"What do you want?" Michaelangelo asked, turning to his brother; with words like that, there was an undertone that made it seem as though he were going to glare at him, but he didn't, his expression showed no emotion.

Raph swallowed "So when's the kid due?" He asked, he still felt uncomfortable around the future version of his brother, he felt small and awkward as a teenager next to the only fully matured turtle he had ever seen, since he was so used to being the biggest.

"In a few days or so." Michaelangelo explained "The bubble is to keep tNulltime from affecting it, the time moves in that bubble with the same frequency as your time."

"I've been meaning to ask, why is your family name Pavchel... Parvchelfin?"

"Parvchelonphryn," Michaelangelo corrected "It is my wifes family name. For her species, the females are traditionally more dominant in society... Heck, she proposed to me. I decided to respect her culture. That's why Brontpter has a Porphyrophisavian name, the new baby will have one too."

For some reason, Raph did not like that Michaelangelo would take his wife's family name, their last name was supposed to be Hamato, to honor their sensei Splinter, it seemed almost disrespectful to change it for some dragon girl. "When did you two hook up anyways?" He asked, teeth gritted.

"Around the same time I became a Time Patrolman, she worked for Cronos too... I can't say we really hooked up, we were really good friends for a couple thousand years or so and married twenty thousand years ago."

"That's a long time to be in the friend zone." Raph marveled "Doesn't millenia mean anything to you?"

"Times flies a lot faster for us than you could possibly fathom." Michaelangelo said "It's the age effect... It's like this, when a person is four years old a year is a long time because so far a year was twenty-five percent of their life, but for a person who is a hundred a year is one percent, me being several millennia years old... a year is like a blink of an eye."

The fact that his brother was several thousands of years old did not surprise Raph so much as... How much sense Mikey made... Mikey never made sense, ever. And he was never like this, never so aloof.

Raph looked to the speckled egg, and when Michaelangelo noticed this, he growled and leered over Raph, making the smaller of the two turtles shrink away. "Dude, what?" Raph asked, using the voice he usually used to intimidate Mikey, it didn't phase him like it usually did. _At all_.

"Protectiveness, I can't help it." Michaelangelo said "When and if you have a mate and offspring of your own, I think you'll find that you'll become very protective to an unnecessary level because of our past state as unmutated animals, with that said; _I heavily suggest you don't look at my mate longer than half a second_."

Raph rolled his eyes, he didn't play for the dragon team. Curiosity dawned on him "What does happen to us in the future?"

A distant look appeared in the older turtles eyes, and he was silent briefly, before honestly replying "I honestly don't know, once I became a Time Patrolman I just dropped out of our timeline, essential and literally dropping off the face of the Earth. I didn't ever go back."

"You... You _abandoned _us? !" Raph realized loudly.

"I know you like to jump to rash conclusions, but that isn't exactly what happened." Michaelangelo said with crossed arms "I let you guys know months in advance, and you all understood the reason why I couldn't come back."

"Oh and what was your excuse for this?" Raph demanded, grabbing his sai and tightening his green fist around it.

"Excuse? I don't have tell you. I don't have to tell you anything. If you're as adult as you always liked to convince yourself you were, you can come to the conclusion yourself." Michaelangelo then turned to leave the room.

"Hey don't ignore me asshole!" Raph roared and charged at him, he was close to punching him behind the head, when Michaelangelo suddenly stopped.

"_Sumiressec!_" Michaelangelo muttered, Raph was suddenly frozen in place, was lifted into the air and was flung sideways into a wall.

"What the hell was that?" Raph demanded, rubbing his sore head.

"Dimension 37 spell magic." Michaelangelo nonchalantly told him, and continued to walk away.

Once Michaelangelo was out of sight, out of nowhere Viv appeared, there was a smile on her face "You know, I've never seen him so expressive." She said.

"What's with him?" Raph asked.

"What do you mean?" Viv asked, offering him a hand up. He didn't take it, he was already humiliated by the fact that his little brother just took him down without even touching him.

"He's so..." Raph trailed off, he wanted to say 'grown up', but that seemed like only part of it, and it didn't seem right to lump that kind of description with _Mikey._

"Serious? Reserved? Distant? Stoic? Kind of harsh?" Viv suggested, head tipped to side.

"A jerk." Raph growled. Viv looked at him confused.

"No he's not a jerk!" Viv defended her father "All grown-ups are like that! It's part of being an adult."

Those words just did not make sense, or they did but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't apply them to Mikey. "He's too... serious." Raph admitted.

"He's always been like that." Viv said "Why, has he ever been different."

"A lot." Raph automatically responded "He's supposed to be a lot like a kid. He's supposed to dance around, eat pizza, break stuff, give weird names to mutants..." Raph trailed off, his chest tightened up with emotion. He always had too much emotion, Splinter told him it was passion but he knew he was just sparing him from the word 'emotional'.

Viv sniggered "So it was true that he was a _teenager _once. But even you have to know that theres a definite difference between kids and adults now. Mama told me that dad used to be immature, but after being a Time Patrolman for a while he grew up, then became serious. Especially after a big incident with the Shredder/"

"What happened?" Raph asked, interested. What could Mikey ever do to the Shredder?

"He doesn't like to talk about it... You'll have to ask him." Viv said, but Raph could tell from her spines shivering that she knew and she just didn't want to explain. Okay, whatever Michaelangelo did was gruesome.

The rocks around Viv's wrist began to glow "Hey it's time for dinner, come on let's go to the dining room." She made sure Raph was following before leading him through the maze-like house.

Back in the room with the bubble, the egg rocked back and forth some more, the small life-form inside trying to tell the world of it's existence.

* * *

The table was rectangular and moderate for a family, seating for about six people... err, sentient beings. Viv sat at the head of the table, Michaelangelo and Catharglaci sat on one side and the twins sat on the other. Raph sat at the foot of the table, looking down at his plate and wondering what the hell it was. it didn't look like algae and worms.

"It's not very courteous to not eat the free food put in front of you." Michaelangelo said to him like an adult correcting a child, which in sense he was doing but it was still weird.

"What is this?" Raph asked, sounding disgusted, Michaelangelo narrowed his eyes at him and glared, clearing saying that his brother was being rude.

"If you don't feel like eating it then don't." Michaelangelo muttered, his wife gave her husband a glance before looking to Raphael.

"It's Zerzish-berry steak and mashed croger." Catharglaci told him "It's very healthy for most sentient creatures."

Even though Raph didn't know what either of those were, he cautiously picked up his fork and tried the mashed... stuff. It actually was pretty good. He tried a piece of the whateverberry steak too, he realized it was just a grilled slice of some huge fruit, but it was still good.

"Zerzish berry comes from the planet Zerz, one ounce of it is all the protein you need for one day." Viv cheerfully told Raph, eating some herself.

"Then what is the mashed stuff." Raph asked as he enjoyed several spoonfuls.

Resembling amused, Michaelangelo said "Croger is a common insect similar to cockroaches."

Raph turned really pale, really fast.

"Something wrong uncle?" Brontpter asked, concerned.

"Yeah you look green." Caesar pointed out, his brother smacked him in the shoulder.

"He's already green stupid." Brontper told his twin.

"I'm not stupid, you are!"

"Nu uh, you're stupid! And ugly! And you smell!"

"You smell worse and you know it!"

Before anyone knew it, the two twins sprang at each other and began their vicious kid-like assault of punches and kicks as they fell out of their chairs and rolled on the floor.

"Boys play nice!" Catharglaci demanded, but she was ignored and turned to her mate "Michaelangelo, do something about your sons!"

"I like how they're my sons when they misbehave, but yours when they made honor roll..." Michaelangelo muttered.

"Michaelangelo!" His mate hissed with more anger.

"Boys if you don't stop hitting each other I'll hit you both harder." Michaelangelo calmly said between mouthfuls of berry steak, the twins immediately separated and were sitting at their tables, eating their food as if nothing happened.

Catharglaci gave her mate a disapproving look "That was too harsh, honey!"

"_Your _father tried to eat you before you hatched." Michaelangelo threw back, his wife frowned but stayed quiet.

"So..." Viv said to Raph "What do you do, for work and stuff?"

Raphael swallowed "I'm a ninja." He said; it wasn't a job, but it was what he did.

"Really? So are we!" Caesar said, "We became grandmasters five years ago, are you?"

Raph dare not say that even though he was physically more than twice their age, he was still only a student ninja. He instead changed the subject "Why is it you have wings and none of them do?" He asked Catharglaci, referring to her children.

The dragoness blinked "My species wings only come forth when we've fully matured. Brontpter and Vivaldi most likely will have wings once they've matured physically, although there is some doubt whether or not Caesar will since he has a shell."

"I don't need to fly, I'm still awesome." The young purple turtle scoffed.

"We know Zar." Viv said to her little brother "But I'm still the most awesome."

"Not even!" Brontpter smugly announced "I'm the most awesome at this table."

"I dare you to put your katana where your mouth is and out ninja me right now Bron!" Caesar challenged.

"Easy enough, you're the one with the wimpy weapon!"

"Tonfa are not wimpy!"

"Are so!"

"Are not!"

"Boys!" Their mother roared, a stream of fire blasted from her mouth into a swirling fiery jet right between them making the two lean away really fast "Not at the table!"

"You can breathe fire?" Raph gasped "That's cool! Can you guys do that?"

The three hybrids nodded.

"Guess that makes you the odd turtle out Mikey," Raph said hoping to lighten his alternate siblings mood "You can't fly or breathe fire."

Michaelangelo's demeanor did not change in the slightest "So? I've still saved the universe most times."

"You also hold the Multiverse record for kicked out of the most solar systems." His mate pointed out affectionately.

"That might be because, oh I don't know, I'm a walking, talking _giant turtle _with a half-dragon runt following me around, most of the time when sentient beings see that they think terrorist."

"I am not a runt!" Viv defended herself, to no avail.

"Face it Vivaldi if we would have raised you in the Porphyrophisavian society the chief would have demanded that we eat you." Michaelangelo calmly explained, his daughter glared but it did nothing to break his shell. This was wrong, Raph thought, Mikey's telling a joke and his expression hasn't lightened up at all.

Before his mate could chew him out, a vortex appeared and a voice boomed out "**Michaelangelo Parvchelonphryn!** You and Vivaldi are needed right now! I'm sending Vivaldi the coordinates!"

"Yes Cronos." Michaelangelo and Viv said in unison. They got up from their chairs before pushing them in, Viv quickly ran out of the room to grab something and Michaelangelo gave his mate a quick kiss. Viv came back into the room with two long sai's harnessed to the sides of her double-belt.

"Can we go?" The hybrid twins asked.

"Ask your mother." Michaelangelo said.

"No." Catharglaci replied instantaneously "Be safe you two."

"Bye mama!" Viv said.

"You probably shouldn't come with us Raphael, you've overstayed your welcome. Take him home Vivaldi." Michaelangelo ordered his daughter.

Vivaldi looked at her uncle and a small grin crossed her reptilian features before she turned back to her father "Come on dad, can't we at least show him what we can do?"

"Ninja's do not show up, it's disrespectful to our order." Michaelangelo said calmly, inching closer to the vortex. Raph found this kind of funny in a nostalgic sort of way, his brother Mikey showed off all of the time, at every necessary and unnecessary opening.

"It'll be fun!" Viv pressed, but her father would not give way.

"Our job is not supposed to be fun!" He said sternly and stepped into the vortex.

Sighing, Viv looked to Raph and her eyes glowed bright purple.

"What are..." Raph started, and before he could finish they were in the middle of a rushing, bright pink and purple stream. Well... it appeared to be rushing, but they stayed floating in place.

"Welcome to the time stream!" Viv announced.

"I'm not impressed." Raph said as he crossed his green arms, even though he wasn't moving the red tails of his mask were being flapped around by the current, so was the cape scarves of her hood.

"No one is." She said bemused, she sat criss-cross "Let's talk."

"What about?" Raph asked, comfortable with standing.

"I've always wondered what my dad was like when he was younger." Viv said "You can tell me?"

"How about you tell me, first off, what you were doing in our Lair earlier today before dragging me into Nulltime." Raph negotiated; after what happened today, he wanted to at least know what this lizard-thing had been doing in their Lair, the event that made all of this happen.

"Answer my question and I'll tell you." Viv said; Raph had to give her credit, she was smart. Then again, he imagined that living eleven thousand years couldn't keep her naive.

"Alright..." Raph trailed off. He thought about this but admittedly he didn't have to think too deeply, he knew all of his brothers very well "Your dad he was the wild one. He was hyperactive and annoying, he annoyed me especially and I beat on him a lot. He annoyed Splinter too, in the way that he apparently had the most raw talent out of all of us - I'm actually starting to believe this now - but he doesn't love up to it that much. He made dumb comments, there was never an intelligent thought in his head, he broke everything he touched. Whenever things got mutated, he gave them weird nicknames which we used anyways, and we stopped him everytime he tried to give us the obvious explanation why. And..."

"And what?"

"In his own annoying way, he was always there for us. He supported us through and through and he was pretty damn loyal, kid. He didn't go around chasing girls like our brothers, he would always choose our side first. And he had a good heart, he believed in the good in people..." Raph suddenly felt sad. Michaelangelo, as in Viv's father, was as grown-up, serious and down-to-Earth as they always wanted Mikey to be... But he wasn't the same, there wasn't that cheerfulness that Raph had taken for granted thus far. "And your father... He's all wrong, he isn't anything like he's supposed to be. Your father, he's a jerk!"

Viv started bubbling unexpectedly in laughter, Raph scowled at this "What's so funny?"

Viv collected herself and looked back to her uncle in amusement "Silly Raphael, my father is over fifty-thousand years old, he is, as Maslov calls it, self-actualized. Didn't you listen to me earlier? He grew up, he has his own family now, of course he changed. He still is good-hearted, but take in mind that he has kids now and he has to be the adult and set examples. And in all honesty, do you think that if he acted as annoying as you say, could he have kept his job as an all-powerful being capable of bending reality and time?"

And... it all started to make sense. Mikey didn't change so much, he was still the Michaelangelo that Raph grew up with, he just grew up, his age changed him and he became wiser... He understood now, why Michaelangelo didn't visit his family anymore. He would change so much over thousand of year while they would only be alive a hundred or so years at most, they would age further than him, he would forever stay in a thirtysomething body and they would become old and decrepit. There was too much difference between his time and theirs. Michaelangelo had too much time, they had too little.

"Get it now?" Viv asked, getting up and patting him in the shoulder by floating "Well I guess I should tell you why I was creeping around your Timelines Lair."

Raph was deep in thought about his earlier epitome, but he listened to her anyways out of curiosity. "You see... I've visited your timeline a lot, I wanted to know about my dads past. I saw the way he acted and I kind of wondered what made him so happy way back when, and I wanted to remind my dad what he used to be all about, so I thought if I found one of his old things and showed it to him... You get where I'm going with this right?"

Raph nodded "You're a good kid, you know that?" He asked his niece, and messed up the spines at the top of her head, and she sheepishly smiled at him.

"This kid is almost a thousand times your own age, uncle."

"I know," He sighed, then an opportunity present itself to him "Hey, Viv. I was wondering, can you take me into my past to see something?"

* * *

"And Michaelangelo, it is your turn." Master Splinter said to his 'youngest' turtle tot son, it was the boys' fifth mutation day. This year, Michaelangelo had to present his brother Raphael with a gift.

"Here Raph!" Little Mikey chirped, handing his green-eyed brother a small ratty cardboard package box loosely wrapped in old newspaper with string. There was a twinkle in Mikey's eyes that made Raph open his carefully, expecting a big cockroach to jump out at him or something similar.

"It's... A turtle?"

"Uh huh!"

"Mikey, we're turtles..."

"Thanks Viv." Raph said to the kinda-sorta younger reptile. Viv was using Time-magic to display to him an event from the past, which started to fade away.

"No problem Uncle Raphael." Viv said with a fang-y grin "Is that all you want to see before you go home?"

"Yeah I think I'm good... I guess I'll never see you guys again." Raph said, surprisingly sad, so he had only a couple more years with Mikey then.

"Look on the bright side, at least you will know how he will turn out." Viv reminded him, referring to her dad "If it were up to him, he would have erased this whole thing from your memory."

"He can do that?"

"All of Time-Patrol are required to learn that specific spell, it's for cases where timelines have interlapped. Or other instances where erasing memory of the future are necessary."

Raph smiled a bit as the rocks around her wrist glowed and in a shower of light.

* * *

He was back in his Lair, back in his room. The door was closed this time. Outside, he could hear all three of his brothers and Master Splinter.

"Looks like I have to leave then." Viv said with a sigh "What a shame, we could have had fun."

"Hmm..." Raph said, "You shouldn't go empty handed. Hold on a second..." He dug into his closet for a certain item he knew was there somewhere deep in the filth of his closet, so he sifted through the rubble... Ah there it was. "Here," he said and shoved something into the half-mutants waiting hands.

"Old nunchaku?" Viv asked in confused, Raph guessed that his future brother didn't use nunchucks anymore.

"Yeah, those were Mikey's first pair." He said, he didn't know how but he could clearly remember when they were kids and they were playing hide-and-seek Mikey had left them in his closet, and Raph waited for him to ask for them back, but he never did because prior to that they had received real weapons, rather than smaller, safer training weapons. Raph supposed he remembered something so trivial from years back because of the exposure to the Time stream.

"Thanks a lot Uncle Raph." Viv said, and opened a Time vortex "Even if dad won't... I think one of these days I will visit you guys. Well, you at least. I think just one of you would be safe enough, can't let the past version of my dad know me!" She laughed and stepped into the vortex, she gave one last fleeting glance to her uncle of the past, before disappearing into the swirling Time Magic rift.

* * *

"Hey Mikey!" Raph called his brother from a few feet behind him. Mikey was surprised as his normally emotionally closed-off brother slung an arm around his shoulders affectionately "Wanna go skateboarding bro?"

The orange-masked turtles eyes lightened up "Yeah, totally awesome dude!" He said with a smile as they walked out of the Lair, each with a skateboard "What for though? I thought you were mad at me."

"What, me? Never. I just wanted to spend some time with my favorite little brother." Raphael said to his little brother as they continued their way into the sewers. He figured, why not enjoy his most annoying brother while he still could?

* * *

"It's a girl!" Catharglaci cooed to her mate and she held their youngest child, drying the stickiness of the egg off of the squealing newborn with a towel. Michaelangelo felt pure love erupt in his chest and he couldn't help but smile; the feeling of becoming a father never didn't feel new.

Their second daughter was a turtle like himself. She had bright green scales, and her shell and plastron were bright purple, she also had a long tail with spikes at the end of it similar to her mother, but unlike the rest of her siblings she did not have spines. Her hands, wrists, feet and ankles were bright blue, and she had three-fingers and two toes like he did, but with claws.

With her hatchling clean, dry, warm and swaddled, Catharglaci gave the wrapped newborn to her mate, he held his newest child carefully with one arm, and his other arm was at his side so her could hold his mates hand.

"What are we going to name her?" Michaelangelo asked calmly, in spite of how awestruck he was on the inside "You should come up with one before the kids see her."

Catharglaci chuckled "Well in light of the dinner earlier, I was thinking we name her Asclep."

"Asclep?" Michaelangelo questioned, he quickly assessed his knowledge of Porphyrophisavian language and translated "It means... Nervermind, I love her and her name." His wife and himself shared a brief kiss before leaving the room to announce to their children their new sibling, their hands still intertwined.

Michaelangelo never said it, but at that moment with his family, he still remembered his mutant family from so many years ago, one beloved brother in particular in all of his sarcasm and anger.

**The End**

* * *

**_Authors note: I could not come up with a language, so I just decided to use Greek and Latin roots... _**

Vivald- Named after the famous composer

_Sumiressec - _Backwards 'Cesserimus', latin for back away

Porphyrophisavian - (Porphyr - purple / Ophi - snake / Avi / bird)

Brontpter - (Bront - thunder / Pter - wing, fern)

Caesar - Named from Julius Caesar

Catharglaci - (Cathar - pure / Glaci - ice)

Parvchelonphryn - (Parv - little. Chelon - turtle. Phryn - toad or toad-like)

Asclep - (Derived from Asclepius, the Greek god of healing and medicine. Reference to the name 'Raphael' which translates as _God has healed._) So basically she named their daughter after Raphael.

* * *

**Just something I thought would be cool to write, not for any particular reason especially after a long writing dry-spell. But hey, it'd be cool if one of them had a family right? Read and Review please**

**Graveyard-Shift Writer, Out~**


End file.
